<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick me up, throw me to the ground by Callmepapi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027040">Pick me up, throw me to the ground</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi'>Callmepapi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Blood and Injury, Fiend - Freeform, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Injured Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Manhandling, Paralysis, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened was, Jaskier had run out of his food rations and, not wanting of geralt's disappointment, he wandered into the woods to find a healthy nutritious snack.<br/>Oh, he found a snack alright. What he found was six bright red berries. He ate them all.</p><p>Or, Jaskier gets paralysed, they have to outrun a fiend and he gets a little scratch in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>*Whumptober 2020* [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pick me up, throw me to the ground</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 15 of whumptober - manhandling.</p><p>I’ve never understood the prompt manhandling, I literally had no idea what to write so I hope this okay, lol.</p><p>Comments and kudos appreciated! XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jaskier, you fool,” the Witcher sighed. Currently the bard was thrown over the witcher’s shoulder, unable to move for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What happened was, Jaskier had run out of his food rations and, not wanting of geralt's disappointment, he wandered into the woods to find a healthy nutritious snack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, he found a snack alright. What he found was six bright red berries. He ate them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking back on it, he should have realised something was wrong when the taste itself was sour and bitter to the tongue. But he swallowed all six and, thankfully, he no longer felt hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Actually, he didn’t feel anything at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Geralt found him, brought him back to their camp, he had told the bard that what he ate was poisonous and now Jaskier had gotten himself paralysed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This would have been fine if they could stay at camp all day, but, obviously, there was a fiend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now here we are, Jaskier - flung over Geralt’s shoulder like a meagre sack of flour - running from this fiend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so heavy?” Geralt huffed as he ran. He was panting and constantly adjusting jaskier’s weight and the bard could only watch the Witcher’s boots in his state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If only he could move his neck, he would be able to see the monster, perhaps memorise it's appearance and write a noble ballad; the merciful Witcher who helped his fallen companion by slaying the cold-hearted beast that terrorised him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he could hear the beast well enough, he could hear how close it was and he could hear the rush of air and the feeling of pain blossoming through his upper back as the beast's claws slashed through his doublet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t even scream, he couldn’t let Geralt know that he’s been hit. What if Geralt never found out? Would he die of infection? Would the infection kill him within the time he’s paralysed?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, at some point, Geralt dumped Jaskier to the ground in a rather less than delicate manner. Jaskier was luckily propped up enough so he could watch the fight. Geralt drew his silver sword and hit the fiend, he blasted Aard multiple times and eventually the beast dropped to the ground when Geralt’s sword cut through its throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt sheathed his sword and walked towards the bard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s get you back to camp.” And with that, he was hauled into the witcher's arms, bridal style this time, much to jaskier’s delight. Though he wasn’t particularly fond of the hand that had just found the cut on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt stopped, moving his hand so he could see what the sudden hot liquid was that had spilled over his palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, Jaskier,” Geralt hissed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the bard thought. The Witcher picked up his pace, jostling Jaskier in his arms, and if the bard could scream - he would, alas, only a mere tear fell from his eyes due to the burning pain in his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Geralt dropped him onto a bedroll, turning him on his back and bringing a knife to cut through jaskier’s doublet, the bard silently mourned the loss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that deep, you’ll be alright,” Geralt said. Didn’t stop the fact that it stung like a bitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He poured some liquid over it, which Jaskier could hear, and feel, it sizzling. The witcher applied a thick salve then wrapped a bandage around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breathing had become heavier from the pain, half his brain knew that this was a good sign, the paralysis was wearing off and he could control his lungs again, the other half was too busy focusing on said breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But at least Geralt was here, and he knew how to keep Jaskier safe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>